<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mornings by bblue212</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183154">Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblue212/pseuds/bblue212'>bblue212</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblue212/pseuds/bblue212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Regulus distracts himself from his own thoughts AKA something I wrote to get back into the groove.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Regulus continued walking toward the quidditch field, sparing one glance back behind him at the castle. Most of the other students would still be sleeping right now, others would be getting ready for breakfast. Looking down at his hands, he pulled his black flying gloves from his pocket and slipped them on. The wind would only get worse once he was in the air, and he didn’t feel like dealing with the cracked skin that would follow. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Once he got to the field, his steps slowed to a stop and he pulled his broom out from under his arm. It was the newest on the market, of course. Orion and Walburga Black may not attend his quidditch games but they would be damned if their son wasn’t seen with the best equipment their money had to offer. Mounting his broom, Regulus took a moment to make sure his Slytherin scarf was tucked in before taking off and into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The cold wind whipped against his face as he flew higher and higher, ignoring how he could practically feel his nose reddening. Pleased with the height he was at, Regulus stopped ascending and started practicing his turns and dips. This was when he was able to finally shut his mind off. Up here, nothing mattered. He didn’t have to worry about the war, about maintaining perfect grades, or appearing as the perfect heir to the noble house of Black. Even during quidditch games he had to worry about his performance; losing wasn’t an option and it was up to him to catch the snitch before the opposing team’s seeker. In the early morning, though, there was nothing but him and his broom. That was why he could often be found zipping around the field before his roommates’ alarms even went off.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sometimes, on a particularly bad day, his thoughts would threaten to reach him up in the sky. Regulus would find his mind wandering, thinking about how he had gone from having nothing expected of him to everything. He’d try his best to bat those thoughts away- thinking of his future and his duties as the heir made his chest tighten. This morning, however, it was not an issue. He was able to keep his mind blank as the minutes turned into an hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it hadn’t been for the stomach growl pulling him out of it, he would have stayed up there longer. Glancing down at his watch, Regulus cursed under his breath and landed. He was now late for breakfast and would have to listen to the loud chorus of voices in the Great Hall instead of eating in peace. Tucking his broom back under his arm, he took a deep breath in as he started making his way back to the castle.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>